When audio or video equipment is turned on or off, an audible transient, sometimes referred to as a "pop", may be produced as a voltage supply for an audio signal processing channel is energized or deenergized, respectively. To avoid such "pops", circuitry may be provided for muting the output amplifier of the audio channel in response to a muting control signal shortly before the equipment is turned on and off. However, it may not always be possible, practical or economical provide circuitry for muting the output amplifier.